


In Waiting

by FandomLastsForever



Series: RWBY Rarepair Week! [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Martial Arcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Ren has to travel south for his health. Jaune waits for him to return home.





	In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Rarepair week and day one of Martial Arcs week! Since these two overlap, I decided to combine the "Together/Separation" prompt with the "Home" prompt. Hope you like it!
> 
> Sequel to "Jaune Arc Caught a Merman".

The tides slowly began to drift in as the moon rose in the sky as Jaune watched the horizon. He always loved coming out here. The sound of the waters felt soothing to his soul.

But lately being out by the beach wasn't as pleasing as it used to be.

Ever since Ren came into his life, things had been so much brighter. He had someone to come home to every day. Someone he loved that loved him in return. Every night they'd have dinner together, watch a movie or read a book. Sometimes they'd head down to the beach for a swim. Jaune would watch as Ren's jade tail flicked about just above the waves to alert him where he'd gone.

Things were perfect, until the fall season started to come around.

Ren began to fall ill. His scales grew dull with every passing day he wasn't in the ocean. He barely ate, hardly slept. Everyone did their best to care for him.

But it wasn't enough.

 _"Maybe he needs to swim south for the winter?"_ Nora had suggested.

It had been a while since Ren had traveled to the southern currents. He was willing to try it if it meant getting well again.

 _"But what about you?"_ Ren had asked him before leaving. _"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"_

 _"I'll be fine,"_ he assured him. _"I still have my sessions with Qrow and all our friends here. And Ozpin is right next door if I need them."_ He kissed Ren goodbye, and watched as he swam away, not looking away until his love was out of sight.

And every day since then, Jaune and his friends would come out to the beach and wait as long as they could. Watching, waiting, all hoping that Ren would return. They came as the leaves began to fall. They watched all through the winter snow. Soon the new school year would begin, and everyone started preparing to move up a grade.

But Jaune continued to wait by the ocean. He'd done all the preparation for the new year. He could afford to wait.

He'd wait as long as he needed to.

 _Ren left about mid-October,_ he thought. _It's almost March. I hope he's okay._

Deciding the beach wasn't a good enough place to keep watch, Jaune went over to his favorite perch on the nearby seawall. The wind lightly tugged at his favorite Pumpkin Pete hoodie, sending a slight chill down his neck. The breeze felt nostalgic.

 _Wasn't it a night like this?_ he wondered. _It was about a year ago I was here. I was talking with Pyrrha and I fell in the water. I nearly drowned._

_That was when I met Ren for the first time._

Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, unfolding the roll of photos inside. Each one was a memory Velvet had captured for the yearbook, offering copies to students wanting a few for their own. Jaune had done his best to get a copy of every photo where he and Ren were having fun at the festival with their friends. Nora had won so many stuffed animals for them they ran out of room in the house.

_I really wish we could have spent the rest of the year together. He probably would have loved Halloween._

Checking his watch, he saw it was going on towards midnight. Deciding he'd try again tomorrow, he turned to head back toward the house. The winds began to increase as Jaune attempted to put the pictures away.

"These winds really seem to pick up around March," he grumbled. He took about two steps forward before a particularly strong breeze grabbed hold of him and began to push him toward the edge. "Shit! No, no, no _, no, **no, NO!"**_

With one last gust, the wind succeeded in pushing him over.

**_Dammit!_ **

Jaune landed in the water with a hard splash, the air being knocked out of him. He tried to turn himself upright, but he couldn't get any control. Deeper into the depths he went as his vision faded to black, a pair of soft pink eyes being the last thing he saw.

 

* * *

 

 

_I can't wait to see Jaune again!_

It have been several months since Ren had left for the southern waters. In that time, he saw many new things and explored new coasts. His scales had grown back and taken on a deeper green shade, the tips of his tail more of a vibrant pink than ever before. He'd even gained a bit more muscle.

The trip home made him excited. He had so many stories to tell his family. He made friends with a girl covered in freckles, and she gave him a pair of necklaces that had crescent moon shaped pendants made of sea glass. He met a woman who had all kinds of books on Merfolk, and he had learned so much that he never knew before. He learned so much from her.

The most important thing he learned though, was that he had to travel south every few years to maintain a healthy body.

 _I can't wait for next winter_ , Ren thought. _I'll be able to spend the holidays with everyone this time!_

As he traversed the waters home, Ren wondered who would be waiting for him on the beach. If he knew everyone as well as he thought he did, they'd all stay until just after sunset.

As the weather grows colder, they'll stay out less and less. They'd come back again the next day, and wait until it got too cold. That's okay. Their health is important. I don't want them to grow ill because they waited outside for me to come home.

But he knew there'd be one person who'd be waiting almost all night for him.

_If he's out there in the cold without a blanket, he's going to get a stern talking to._

Ren poked his head above the water, grinning like a fool as he scanned the area. The lighthouse in the distance marked where the shore was. The sand was just within reach. Ren could see the nearby fence where a familiar red bike was chained. The nearby seawall had someone standing on the top, their clothes and hair being blown about violently.

_No. They're not standing there. They're being pushed back!_

The person standing on top was sent over the edge, the smiling face of a cartoon rabbit making eye contact with Ren as they landed.

**_"JAUNE!"_ **

Without even needing to think, Ren swam toward the seawall.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey...Jaune? Jaune! **JAUNE!"**_

Jaune slowly started coming to, coughing up salt water as he did so. That voice was one he recognized. It was gentle, fairly low, and sounded anxious. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his sight to focus. He realized he was on the sand. He was alive, breathing, and sore all over.

"Jaune, are you alright? Come on, answer me!"

Jaune looked up, his sight still blurry from the ocean. His rescuer was there, leaning above him and Jaune could make out a few details. He had long black hair, with a single pink streak along the left side of his bangs. His eyes were the same shade as the streak. He was shirtless, showing he was fairly muscular, and skin was as clear as the night sky. Jaune stared fondly at him, feeling sore all over.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily. "What happened?"

"You need to stop sitting on the seawall," the rescuer chided. "Especially when it's getting as windy as it has been."

"Duly noted." Slowly, Jaune sat upright, leaning against the shoulder of his rescuer. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jaune snuggled close as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. There was a sound of a clasp, and the feeling of a thin chain rested against his neck. He looked down, smiling brightly at the crescent moon resting against his chest. A matching one hung from the neck of his rescuer.

"I missed you, Ren," Jaune whispered.

Ren smiled, affectionately patting Jaune with the tip of his tail. "I missed you too. It's been too long."

"Far too long." He gently ran his fingers' through Ren's hair, admiring how soft it was. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Very," Ren said. "It's been quite an adventure."

"I can't wait to hear it...but first..."

Jaune leaned in close, pressing a tender kiss to Ren's lips. Ren melted into the movement, letting out a soft hum of content as he pulled him closer. When they finally pulled back, both were smiling, foreheads pressed together.

"Welcome home, Ren."

"It's good to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I never really intended to come back to this one. But I had an idea for a story and decided to write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
